Hub 1: Seven Portals (mapa)
Seven Portals es el primer mapa real del primer centro en Hexen. Comienzas frente a un ícono de Korax. Mientras se vuelve ardiente, ofrece la primera y más memorable de sus burlas crípticas: "Greetings mortal, are you ready to die? (Saludos mortal, ¿estás listo para morir?)". Mapa thumb|center|300px Estrategia rápida Este mapa se visita varias veces y su recorrido está estrechamente relacionado con los recorridos de todos los mapas restantes del centro (excepto, por supuesto, el prólogo). Primera visita (inicio) ► Guardian of Ice Después de que se abra la pared detrás del ícono de Korax, podrás bajar en un ascensor hasta el patio principal, donde deberás enfrentar a varios Ettins, y unos Afrits encerrados en jaulas cerca del ascensor. Si eres el Mago, también habrá Afrits libres en el patio. Encontrarás bastantes Ampollas de cristal y Fléchettes disponibles para recoger. Observa que hay siete grandes puertas alrededor del perímetro, protegiendo los siete portales que debes atravesar. En un pilar al este (A), habrá un interruptor de cabeza de toro para pulsar, que abre la puerta central directamente adelante. Adentro habrá más monstruos, incluidas Serpientes del caos verde que pueden combatirse con Fléchettes. La columna triangular (B) en el sur detrás de ti descenderá cuando la puerta se abra. En los niveles de dificultad medios a bajos, encontrarás la segunda arma, mientras que en las más difíciles solo habrá Frascos de cuarzo. Teniendo la segunda arma de combate a distancia, las Serpientes ya no serán demasiado problema. Detrás de la puerta, encontrarás una plataforma de madera elevada con estatuas de demonios congelados, Maná azul a los lados y una ventana que da a una cueva helada. Sube hasta alcanzar el Frasco de cuarzo de la ventana, y la caverna se abrirá a los lados. Podrás bajar las escaleras desde cualquier costado. Encontrarás maná azul, ampollas de cristal y frascos de cuarzo en el ascensor ©. No hay trampas aquí. Toma el ascensor hasta el portal, para ingresar a Guardian of Ice. Segunda visita ► Guardianes del Este Cuando retornas de Guardian of Ice las otras dos puertas del lado este se abrirán: la puerta norte te lleva a Guardian of Fire, mientras que la puerta sur te lleva a Guardian of Steel. Tendrás que pasar por ambos sitios, pero puedes hacerlo en cualquier orden. En las dificultades más altas, el Mago encontrará sus Fragmentos de escarcha en Guardian of Fire, mientras que el Clérigo encontrará su Bastón de la serpiente en Guardian of Steel. Entonces, obtener enseguida la segunda arma es el principal factor determinante en la elección del camino. Detrás de ambas puertas encontrarás Ettins (y Afrits para el Mago), dos estatuas demoníacas que brillan en rojo o se ven metálicas (para fuego y acero, respectivamente), esquinas de madera y un interruptor de cabeza de toro al fondo (D). Cuando accionas el interruptor, la iluminación cambia y la esquina de madera se abrirá para liberar una Serpiente del caos verde. El nicho de la esquina contiene dos Fléchettes y un contenedor de Maná azul. También descubrirás que se ha abierto otra esquina con un portal al nivel correspondiente, rvelando también algunos Frascos de cuarzo y más Maná azul. La sala del portal a Guardian of Fire está hecha de bloques de basalto grises, mientras que la habitación del portal a Guardian of Steel tiene placas de hierro herrumbradas. Tercera visita ► Guardianes del Este Ve a Guardian of Fire o Guardian of Steel, dependiendo de a cuál visitaste primero. Para progresar desde aquí, necesitarás haber pulsado los tres interruptores de rompecabezas en esos niveles: uno en Guardian of Fire y dos en Guardian of Steel. Cuarta visita Con el rompecabezas resuelto, la puerta central del lado oeste (E) ahora estará abierta, liberando una multitud de Serpientes del caos verdes y Ettins. Dado que esta área conduce al segundo portal de entrada a Guardian of Ice, encontrarás una sala de entrada similar, con una plataforma de madera elevada y estatuas de demonios congelados, que nuevamente se abre tomando un Frasco de cuarzo en una ventana. Dos escaleras se abren a los lados, que descienden a un área helada con trampas de pilares que se elevan y bajan como advertencia. Hay muchos peligros esta vez: los Wendigos a lo largo de la caverna te disparan hielo; al bajar al suelo helado verás varios sectores brillantes que, si los pisas, se elevaran como trituradoras. Sube una segunda escalera para encontrar más Wendigos y pilares. Un elevador con Ampollas de cristal te llevará hasta la sala del portal. Antes de salir, hay dos salas laterales para explorar, que se abren simultáneamente. La sala del sur está llena de Wendigos, pero la del norte te recompensa con Frascos de cuarzo y Maná azul. Cuando estés listo, ingresa al portal de una parte nueva y más desafiante de Guardian of Ice. Consejos * Si corres rápidamente sobre las trituradoras, puedes activarlas y mantenerlas elevadas de forma segura, pero ten cuidado. * Intenta no quedar atrapado detrás de las dos trituradoras de hielo de la izquierda, en el nivel superior. Quinta visita Sexta visita Vaya a cualquiera de los mapas de Guardian, (Fire o Steel), donde aún no ha venido por segunda vez. Nota: Cuando vayas al Guardian of Steel, debes tomar el segundo portal (es decir, este, el recién abierto). Séptima visita Ocatava visita Si todo salió bien, deberías regresar a Guardian of Fire, donde resolviste la mitad del rompecabezas del Bright Crucible. Así que solo vuelve al Guardian of Ice, donde te espera la otra puerta recién abierta. Novena visita ► Bright Crucible Décima visita ► Portal sur Ahora, esta es realmente la última vez que deambulas por este nivel. Si ya has abierto el séptimo portal para el próximo episodio, Centro 2 Bosque Sombrío, ve allí y entra en él. Si no lo hiciste, consulta la "Séptima visita" más arriba, donde se describe cómo llegar hasta allí. Secretos * El nivel secreto Bright Crucible, es alcanzado solo al final. * En el gran campo de batalla con el acantilado al final, ve al extremo izquierdo del acantilado y salta a la cornisa; mata a dos Serpientes del caos a medida que asciende. Recoge las Alas de ira (nota: se recomienda matar a todos los monstruos antes de hacer esto). en:Hub 1: Seven Portals (map) 1-2